


I love you. I know.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you.





	1. Pullover, Let me drive for awhile.

It was midnight, and Robb knew Jon hated driving in the dark. So he turned down the radio. ‘Why’d you do that?’ Asks Jon.

 

‘Pull over, let me drive for awhile,’ Robb said.

 

‘No. Why should I?’ He asks.

‘Because you hate driving in the dark, or at night, in storms and on cloudy days,’ He said to his cousin.

‘Fine,’ Jon said like a child who just got scolded.

 

‘Good,’ Robb unbuckled his seatbelt and saw Jon in front of him.

 

Jon smacked his ass. ‘Really?’ Robb asks, laughing. ‘Yes,’ Jon says grinning. Robb gets in the driver’s seat, and starts the car and they drive home.

 

While they drove Jon plugged in his phone and turned on Robb’s favourite song.

 

In Robb’s ears he heard; Blame Me by The Pretty Reckless.

‘Really?’ He grinned as it began. Jon played other songs like; Whatever Happened By The Strokes and Closer By The Chainsmokers.

When they got Robb’s apartment building. ‘Do you want stay the night?’ Robb asks, still betting on the fact that Jon didn’t like driving in the dark.

‘Yes,’ Said Jon


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is the queen of love and beauty.

Robb was in The Glass Gardens waiting for Jon as he picked some Blue Winter Roses, making them into a crown for his lover.

When Jon came it was late.

Daytime was a risk to people finding out.

About their affair. ‘How are you?’

Asks Robb, hiding the crown behind his back.

‘Good, I think I have new bruise because of Bran,’

‘What did he do?’ Asks Robb.

‘We wrestled in the yard, he hurt my shoulder bad,’

‘Did you go to a maester?’ Robb questions his lover.

‘No,’ Jon said walking close to Robb.

As he got closer he put his arms around him. ‘What do you have in your hands?’ Jon lets go of Robb.

‘This,’ Robb presents the crown.

‘A crown,’ Jon questions.

‘Not just any crown, the crown for The Queen Of Love And Beauty,’ Jon licked his lips.

‘Thank you Robb,’ Said Jon. ‘But you didn’t need to do this,’ Jon added.

‘But, it remind me of you, a cold beauty,’ Robb kissed Jon’s lips, their hands laced together. ‘even though I made myself,’

He admitted. Jon snaked his arms Robb’s back.

He liked that Robb was taller than him.

That made him feel safe, he could just be protected if he wanted to be.

Robb wrapped his arms around Jon. ‘Let’s put this on you,’ Robb said, pulling his arms off Jon’s body and picking the crown up from the floor. ‘I Robb Stark, declare; Jon Snow as The Queen Of Love And Beauty,’ He put it on Jon’s head and then kissed him.

Jon put his head on Jon’s chest, listening to Robb’s beating heart.

Robb wrapped his arms around Jon. ‘Promise you’ll be with me forever,’ Said Robb. ‘I promise,’ Robb let go of Jon and kneeled on the floor grabbing his sword from his belt and said; ‘I Lord Robb Stark, promise to serve and love The Queen Of Love And Beauty Jon Snow, until my dying breath,’

&&&

‘I love you Robb,’

Jon said into letter. Remembering that moment. That promise had been broken by whoever killed Robb.


	3. ‘No, no, it’s my treat,’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gives Jon a BJ.

Jon could feel the bulge in Robb’s breeches.   
Robb began to untie Jon’s, and started to lower his body.   
Jon tried to move Robb’s face.   
‘No, no, it’s my treat,’ Robb said before putting his mouth on Jon’s manhood.   
Jon liked the feeling. Jon began to moan.   
Something comes over Jon and he shoved his whole manhood in his mouth.   
Robb liked this. 

He liked Jon pushing his head down. 

He liked the feeling of Jon pulling at his hair, and he loved Jon’s moans. He liked pleasing Jon. 

‘Robb, I’m going to cum,’ He said. 

Robb nodded, as he began to let the cum in his throat. When Jon let go off Robb’s hair it stopped. 

‘Thank you so much,’ Jon said. ‘You’re welcome,’   
‘Want to do something else?’ Robb asks his half-brother, ‘What do you mean?’ Jon asks. ‘Well,’ Robb pointed Jon to the ground. Jon knew this movement. Crawling to Robb. ‘Good boy, I’ll let you choose,’ 

‘Floor or bed,’ 

‘Bed,’ Robb picked him up. Robb flipped Jon over with his might. ‘I love you,’ Robb said to Jon. ‘I love you too,’ He kissed the back of Jon’s neck. Robb used his spit to open Jon’s hole. Before he could get his dick into Jon’s hole, Arya yelled; ‘Time for dinner,’   
‘We’ll finish later,’


End file.
